


Naruto, and his fat ass daughter!

by JK_Studs



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Big Ass, F/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Studs/pseuds/JK_Studs
Summary: Naruto is a husband, but most importantly he was a dad. He loved his kids dearly and would do anything for them. But lately he has been noticing something...Himawari’s fat ass
Relationships: Uzumaki Himawari/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 23





	Naruto, and his fat ass daughter!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story. Don’t judge to harshly please!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone the acts done in this story, this is purely fiction.

Naruto is a husband, but most importantly he was a dad. He loved his kids dearly and would do anything for them. But lately he has been noticing something...

Himawari’s fat ass

She’s only 7 but has the most perfect ass he’s ever seen. It’s like 2 basketballs on her small body.

He’s been trying to hold in his lust for her, I mean cmon, his own daughter? But one day he just snapped. And snapped he did...

Clapping sounds could be heard coming from the hokages house, if one listened closely. His wife is out shopping with Boruto. So what could he possibly be doing?

He’s currently fucking Himawari’s fat ass as if she’s the last girl on earth.

“Ugh fuck, you feel so good!!” Naruto says. Himawari replies with a moan and cry.

“Daddy, why?!?” She asks.

“This fat ass has been teasing me forever! You can’t expect me to sit back and do nothing can you?” He snarls at her. Himawari’s short black hair is held roughly by Narutos right hand. She’s totally naked, like Naruto, and her back is roughly bent. But the most glaring detail is her fat ass that gets pancaked with each of his thrusts. 

“Fuucckk your so tight!” He groans out. 

“Daddy! Please stop! Your scaring me!!” Hima replies.

“Shut up bitch!” He replies. His unoccupied hand grabs her throat to shut her up!

Hima’s face starts turning blue due to the choking. Her eyes get glassy and her body goes lifeless. 

“Ahh shit!! I’m cumming!!!” He yells. He then let’s go of his hold on her, both of them, and hugs her body to his chest.

His fat ballsack starts churning and cum spews out into his daughters womb. He keeps Cumming for 2 minutes straight!

Finally, he lets go of her, and her body flops onto the floor.

“Man was I backed up! Thanks for that Himawari! I’ll see you later today got it? Now go clean yourself up!” He casually says.

As he walks by her unconscious body he slaps her fat ass then out her room door into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it from me! Kinda short I know, but I was struck by inspiration and had to write. This is probably going to stay a one shot.


End file.
